El mejor tutor del mundo
by emmettslash
Summary: Jasper está pasando por le edad de la punzada, esta harto de sus padres y su mayor anhelo es que lo dejen vivir como el desea, pero ¿Existirá alguien que lo conduzca a un buen camino? SLASH! Carlisle/Jasper Rated M Todos humanos
1. Primera impresión

~El mejor tutor del mundo ~

Estos personajes no pertenecen a nadie más que a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto un rato.

Jasper POV

Estaba desesperado, desesperado y harto. Yo no quería estudiar, sin embargo mis padres no cesaban de molestarme con el tema, acababa de cumplir ya los dieciséis años y había dejado de estudiar, pero mis papás insistían en que compensara los estudios que me hacían falta por concluir, insistían tanto que yo ya no sabía que hacer.

Tiempo después me consiguieron un tutor, pero nunca tuve tiempo, o nunca tenía ánimos de estudiar con él, así que se cansó y termino por dejarme. Mis padres enfurecieron al saber que jamás asistí a esas clases privadas y hasta hoy no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema.

Era un día normal, me desperté en calzoncillos, decidí bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche, pero algo que me tomó por sorpresa me obligó a detenerme en la estancia. Eran mis padres charlando con un hombre desconocido, tan pronto como bajé, los tres posaron la mirada en mi semidesnudo cuerpo.

-Hijo, él es el doctor Carlisle Cullen.- anunció papá

-Él será tu tutor permanente desde hoy.- dijo mamá

¿Permanente? ¿A qué diablos se refería con permanente?

-Tu madre y yo lo hemos pensado demasiado y decidimos que lo mejor para ti es que desde hoy vivirás con este hombre, tu nuevo tutor de estudios.-

-¡¿Qué?! De que demonios están hablando, ¿Están locos? ¡Yo no pienso vivir con un completo extraño!

-Lo siento mucho, esta es la única forma en la que estaremos seguros de que tomes tus clases adecuadamente, ahora ve y empaca tus cosas, porque te irás desde ahora.-

¿Cómo podían hacerme esto? Ellos eran mis propios padres.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación sin parar, cerré la puerta y comencé a golpear todo, quería regresar ahí y gritarles unas cuantas cosillas.

Me vestí y sin pensarlo, empaqué lo más rápido que pude y sólo lo necesario, si mis padres querían deshacerse de mí, pues les haría un enorme favor y me largaría de ese sitio en ese preciso instante.

Salté por la ventana y corrí a gran velocidad, Llegué hasta un restaurante y me quedé por algo de comer.

Carlisle POV

Mientras charlaba con los padres del chico, él bajó las escaleras y lo miré por primera vez. Era un muchacho rubio como yo, un poco pálido y lo que pude observar era que tenía un buen físico considerando su edad, posiblemente practicaba algún deporte y aunque traté de hacerlo, no pude evitar dejar de ver el buen paquete que tenía, pues llevaba unos calzoncillos algo ajustados que dejaban entrever que su pene era de gran tamaño. El chico era apuesto, pero traté de olvidarme de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera asunto de estudios.

Sus padres me presentaron ante él y al explicarle la situación y advertirle que desde ese mismo día viviría conmigo, se mostró asustado y furioso.

Subió las escaleras aceleradamente y de pronto se escuchó un fuerte portazo.

Esperamos a que Jasper bajara o diera señales de vida, sin embargo no recibimos nada de su parte, así que el padre decidió ir a buscarlo a su habitación.

Trató de convencerlo de que abriese la puerta, pero no hizo caso, después escuché ruido de llaves. Al parecer intentaría entrar. Minutos más tarde bajó desesperado a nuestro encuentro, queriendo sacar humo por las orejas y completamente ruborizado de furia.

-Traeré el auto, Jasper se ha ido.- Dijo a regañadientes.

Salimos en busca del chico, pero él no estaba por ninguna parte, preguntamos a todas las personas, pero nadie recordaba haberlo visto, nadie hasta que una mujer se acercó a nosotros. Llevaba uniforme de mesera.

-Disculpen, yo vi al chico que están buscando, se dirigió hacia la autopista cargando equipaje.-

-Gracias señorita.-

-No es nada, espero que tengan suerte.- Nos deseó la mesera de aquel restaurante de paso.

El padre condujo a gran velocidad directamente hacia la autopista, su furia se convertía en impotencia mientras los segundos lo acorralaban poco a poco. Gracias a la velocidad, no nos tomó demasiado tiempo llegar. Y ahí estaba el chico, en espera de que un autobús lo llevara lejos de sus problemas.


	2. Algo está surgiendo

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer**

**Hola a todos, bueno pues este capitulo puede resultar un poco diferente, porque yo soy hombre y una amiga me llamó insensible xD ahora me está ayudando a continuar el fic para hacerlo menos "Insensible" xDDD espero les agrade dejen reviews! Hasta luego y gracias por leer**

~ Algo está surgiendo ~

Carlisle POV

El padre de Jasper estaba apunto de salir del auto e ir por su hijo, No obstante le sugerí que yo lo haría ya que él estaba demasiado furioso y no podría controlar sus emociones. Después de unos segundos, vacilante asintió con la cabeza.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Jasper, tratando de llamar su atención lo menos posible y al parecer lo había conseguido ya que el parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, entonces me acerqué a él y en cuanto me vio intento salir huyendo, sin embargo lo tomé por el brazo de un suave tirón.

Me miro a los ojos fijamente sabiendo que no lo dejaría ir, entonces lo solté suavemente y comencé a hablar.

-Oh Jasper, ¿Porqué intentas huir de tu familia?-

-Ellos no me quieren cerca.- Afirmó

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Porque no les intereso, no me escuchan y dudo que sepan que existo.-

-Estás equivocado, tu madre es una gran mujer y se soltó en llanto en cuanto tu padre le dijo que te habías marchado.-

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Significa que le importas y sabe que existes y te ama, no ha dicho nada en todo el transcurso, ella venía rezando porque tú te encontraras bien.-

-Bueno, ella siempre reza pero…-

-¿Pero que? Mira, te lo pondré fácil. Te podría apostar que no tienes un lugar a donde ir, si tomas ese autobús tendrás que trabajar como mesero en algún bar de mala muerte, dormir en un basurero y ganar un sueldo que no será más que miserias, ahora si aceptabas venir conmigo tenías un techo donde vivir, tres deliciosas comidas diarias, una cama inmensamente cómoda y sin mencionar un jacuzzi en tu propia habitación.-

-Un… ¿un jacuzzi?-

-Sí, pero como tú prefieres tomar el autobús y crear tu propio destino, que sinceramente no creo que dure mucho no me queda más opción que desearte suerte y darte un caramelo.- Le dije alegremente

Jasper POV

El bus llevaba ya un cuarto de hora de retraso, estaba exhausto y fatigado, pero no dejaba de pensar si en realidad estaría haciendo lo correcto, no tenía a dónde dirigirme, seguramente sería ayudante de alguien o un camionero mal pagado, pero no me importaba, mis padres no me querían aquí y no les daría el gusto de obedecerles.

Sin darme cuenta, un hombre se acercaba a mí y al girar me percate de que era el doctor ese. Mi supuesto tutor.

Traté de escabullirme corriendo, sin embargo me tomó del brazo izquierdo y me sujetó con delicadeza, sus manos tenían una textura suave pero rígida al mismo tiempo. El tacto con él provocó que mi piel se erizara y yo no sabía porqué, entonces lo miré a los ojos, tenía un lindo tono de ojos azules y una mirada profunda.

-Oh Jasper, porque intentas huir de tu familia.- Dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Traté de explicarle el porqué no quería estar aquí, pero al parecer me mostro algunas verdades en las que yo no había pensado antes. Me habló de un jacuzzi dentro de mi propia habitación, eso era un golpe muy bajo para mí, pues siendo un joven como yo, algo así representaba una tentación maravillosa.

Después ya no sabía que hacer, dijo algo extraño acerca de un caramelo, pero yo ya no podía escucharlo, mis pensamientos estaban centrados en la confusión que tenía sobre la decisión que debía tomar, fue entonces cuando sonrió y mis ojos se iluminaron con tal gesto. Él tenía una sonrisa perfecta de hombre maduro, de pronto sentí la necesidad de quedarme ahí. Con él.

Me condujo hasta el auto de nuevo con mis padres, después de un largo reproche por parte de mi padre aún furioso y unas cuántas lágrimas y abrazos de mi madre, caí en cuenta de que podría ser cierto que se preocuparan por mí, sin embargo aún no estaba seguro al cien.

Fuimos a casa por mi equipaje, mi madre lo tenía listo desde esa mañana, me preguntaba cómo es que lo había hecho sin que yo pudiera darme cuenta. Pero al parecer ella se había asegurado de meter todo mi guardarropa en aquella maleta roja, pues no me fue posible encontrar ninguna prenda más en el armario.

Después de charlar otro rato con mis padres y despedirme de ellos, había llegado el momento de ir a mi nuevo hogar, mi madre le pidió a Carlisle con todo su corazón que cuidara de mí mientras se ocupaba de mis estudios, él asintió alegremente y salimos del lugar. Subí al deportivo de mi tutor, era rojo y bastante espacioso, lucía aún mejor por dentro. Al subir él me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Algún día de estos te dejare conducirlo.- Me dijo acariciando el tablero del auto.

-¿Es… es en serio?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Porqué no?-

Aquella propuesta hizo que mi corazón latiera de emoción, me imaginaba corriendo por el pavimento con esta hermosura y Carlisle a un lado mío… ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué imaginaba a mi tutor en el asiento del pasajero? Esta bien era su auto, pero esta era mí fantasía. ¿Qué es lo que ocurría? Será…

-Casi llegamos.- Me dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo oportunamente el hilo de mi pensamiento.

-Sólo debemos cruzar el bosque y verás una casa blanca, es para que no te pierdas cuando trates de huir por la ventana.- Dijo sonriendo

Pasados cinco diez minutos pude observar una casa blanca enorme, era al parecer la única de la zona, era bellísima, mejor aún que en la T.V.

Bajamos del auto y Carlisle me ayudo con mi equipaje. Después entramos y me acompaño a mi nueva habitación. Era dos veces más grande en comparación a la que tenía en casa, el baño era muy amplio y todo relucía de limpieza.

-Perdona pero no tengo mucama, yo disfruto haciendo los quehaceres del hogar, espero que no te moleste asear tu habitación de vez en cuando.-

-¿Eh? Oh no, está bien Carlisle, siempre lo he hecho.-

-¿Te ayudo a desempacar?- Me ofreció

-Está bien.- le dije

Al parecer mi madre ni siquiera se había asomado para ver que es lo que había metido en mi maleta, pues había prendas que habían dejado de quedarme desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Despreocupadamente sacaba mis camisetas y las doblaba colocándolas en pila sobre la cama, pero el rubor y la vergüenza invadieron mi rostro en cuanto observé las manos de Carlisle.

Hace algún tiempo, en mi cumpleaños catorce mis amigos me obsequiaron una tanga de elefantito aparentemente sólo por diversión y la conservé como recuerdo de aquella broma infantil, sin embargo ahora estaba seguro de que mi madre no había echado un vistazo a lo que introducía en mi maleta, pues de haberlo hecho habría evitado poner esto en mi equipaje, y ahora esa pequeña broma se encontraba en manos de mi nuevo tutor ¿Qué es lo que iba a pensar de mí? Entonces traté de explicárselo.

-Humm eso… puedo explicarlo eso no es mío Carlisle yo sólo…-

-Shhh no te preocupes Jasper, no hay nada que explicar, será mejor que vaya a hacer la cena.-

-Está bien.-

-¿Dirás _está bien_ a todo lo que te diga?- exclamó con una sonrisa burlona mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.


	3. atracción mutua

**LOS PERSONAJES SON ÚNICOS Y LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Bueno chics lectores en este cap va surgiendo masomenos un poco lo que es el lemmon y se pondrá fuerte asi que permanezcan en sus asientos y disfruten xD.**

Carlisle POV

Después de mostrarle su nueva habitación a Jasper, me ofrecí a ayudarlo a desempacar, él no mostró ningún desacuerdo así que no dudé en hacerlo. Todo iba normal hasta que sin tener la más mínima intención de hacerlo, saqué del interior de su equipaje una tanga de elefantito. Traté de evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo la imagen de Jasper usando aquella prenda provocativa invadió mi mente por completo, no obstante lo abstuve de explicaciones y con la excusa de _cocinar_ me retiré de ahí antes de que el muchacho notara la creciente erección en mis pantalones.

Pasados unos minutos, Jasper y yo nos sentamos al comedor, pude notar como el chico continuaba avergonzado por lo ocurrido en su habitación, sin embargo quise alentarlo un poco.

-¿Ya has terminado de instalarte Jasper?- Comencé

-Oh sí, muchas gracias señor.-

-Dime Carlisle ¿quieres?-

-OK.-

El chico no parecía querer hablar más, así que no lo presioné y lo dejé cenar en paz.-

Había pasado ya una semana, era viernes por la tarde, Jasper y yo comimos sushi y al terminar charlamos un poco frente al televisor mientras había una película policiaca, después de todo Jasper pareció estar menos preocupado por el tema de la tanga, pues comenzó a hablarme de ella y como fue que la adquirió. Reímos juntos un rato mientras el contaba la graciosa historia de su cumpleaños número catorce y su obsequio revelador.

Pronto oscureció y había llegado el momento de dormir, apagamos el televisor y después de un amable _buenas noches_, cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Jasper POV

Había oscurecido sin que lo notara, pues la charla con Carlisle había sido muy divertida, ahora estaba exhausto y tenía ganas de ir a dormir un poco. Me despedí de mi tutor y me dirigí a mi nueva habitación, esta era mi primera noche en esta enorme casa. Como era mi costumbre dormir en calzoncillos, me despojé de mi ropa y me senté al borde de la cama pero casi caigo al suelo al no percatarme de que la cama era de agua, era algo fabuloso, pues siempre deseé una de pequeño, así que me recosté boca abajo en la cama más cómoda que mi cuerpo había sentido, pero me di cuenta de que ésta se movía igual que si estuviera nadando y las pequeñas olas de agua golpeando mi miembro era una sensación deliciosa y como un pequeño niño jugueteé un rato más con la cama hasta quedarme profundamente dormido.

Carlisle POV

Después de dos horas regresé a la alcoba de Jasper para ver si se encontraba cómodo, sin embargo me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Jasper estaba tendido en la cama completamente dormido, sin embargo note algo debajo de las sábanas. Su pene estaba erecto y subía y bajaba conforme a su respiración, algo verdaderamente seductor.

Yo sabía que lo indicado era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero mis instintos me traicionaron una vez más y me obligaron a observarlo, aún no conseguía entender porqué Jasper representaba para mí una inmensa atracción. Lo observé unos minutos más, después decidí salir de ahí y regresé a mi cama sin poder dejar de pensar en aquel chico lindo que se encontraba a dos puertas de la mía. ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de estar junto a él? ¿Por qué sentía algo tan fuerte hacia un chico que acababa de conocer? Trataba de contestarme cada pregunta, una por una, sin embargo no conseguí respuesta y sólo tenía la esperanza de que llegara a mí algún día.

Jasper POV

Ahí estaba, recostado en la cama, junto a mi tutor preferido, él se levantó de la cama y yo me giré para ver su desnudo y perfecto cuerpo.

Era el hombre más apuesto que había conocido en toda mi vida, segundos después me levante también, me dirigí hacia él y lo besé en los labios. Después ,mi lengua recorrió su cuello con un olor natural a lavanda.

Fui descendiendo hasta llegar a su pecho, duro y perfecto, bajé a su abdomen y lo recorrí con la boca, presuroso me acerqué a su vientre bajo y por último estaba mi objetivo principal, llevaría mis labios hasta su miembro y lo haría sentir placer, sin embargo la luz del sol entró por mis pupilas dilatadas y mi sueño perfecto terminó justo ahí.

Me incorporé y recargue mi peso en mi espalda, aún sentado en la cama, sentí un extraño frío en mis muslos. Al observar las sábanas caí en la cuenta de que todo había sido falso y ahí estaba la prueba, un líquido espeso y transparente sobre mis piernas.

Me apresuré a ponerme de pie y a llevar las sábanas sucias al cuarto de lavado para que Carlisle no notara aquel _incidente nocturno._

Al regreso no vi a Carlisle por ninguna parte, necesitaba preguntarle cómo funcionaba la secadora, me acerqué a su alcoba y la puerta se encontraba entreabierta así que decidí entrar. Escuché ruidos en el baño y por la rendija de la puerta pude observar mi más grande fantasía hecha realidad. Carlisle estaba tomando un baño y desde donde yo estaba, podía observarlo libremente ya que la cortina de la regadera se encontraba del lado opuesto de la puerta, lo cuál me permitía observar su atlético cuerpo sin ningún problema. Su culo era maravilloso y ese era el pene más grande que había visto en mi corta vida. El mío se erecto rápidamente, estaba tan duro que me dolía y no resistí más. Comencé a tocarlo con la mano derecha, lo saqué de mi bóxer húmedo y lo friccionaba con la palma mientras observaba a Carlisle pasarse las manos por todo ese cuerpo perfecto que poseía. Comencé a excitarme más y más hasta que por fin el semen salió batiendo mi ropa interior una vez más. Sentía un inmenso placer ahora.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-

-Ay no, ¡me ha descubierto!-

**Aquí termina este cap espero no tardar demasiado Gracias por leer!! dejen reviews y acepto toda clase de críticas Buen Día todos.**


	4. Bendita coincidencia

**Estos personajes son propiedad de SM no míos de principio a fin**

~Bendita coincidencia~

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- Insistió Carlisle

Rápidamente me incorporé y salí corriendo de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, Regresé a mi habitación, di un salto a la cama y fingí estar leyendo una vieja historieta. Agitado, traté de mantener la calma mientras Carlisle llamaba a la puerta de mi habitación.

-P-puedes pasar.- Exclamé

Sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura, las gotas de agua recorriendo su torso desnudo y el cabello mojado. Debía aceptar que era una escena bastante sexy.

-Buenos Días Jazz, disculpa ¿Tú no irrumpiste en mi habitación hace un segundo?

-Y-yo n-no Carlisle, he estado leyendo esto toda la mañana.-

-Entonces supongo que debe ser la edad, ya alucino cosas.- Dijo riendo mientras salía de mi habitación y lo veía alejarse por el corredor, moviendo su lindo trasero.

Al verlo marcharse de mi alcoba llegó a mí un fuerte sentimiento de alivio, dejé la historieta en la cama y tomé un baño. Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto. Jamás imaginé que Carlisle pudiera ser tan perfecto.

Me vestí y salí a desayunar. Al llegar al comedor me sorprendió ver a Carlisle aún semidesnudo, con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, él había preparado huevos con tocino frito. Tenía bastante hambre así que no lo pensé demasiado y me senté al comedor. La comida estaba deliciosa. Carlisle me sonrió de una manera muy dulce al notar que me encantaba lo que él cocinaba.

-¡Esto es exquisito Carlisle!-

-Sólo son simples huevos.-

-Pero los más deliciosos que he probado.-

-Está bien, mientras no se lo menciones a tu madre muchacho, ¿Qué pensaría si su propio hijo prefiriera mi sazón? jajá.-

Mientras reía junto con Carlisle a causa de su comentario, mi vaso rodó al suelo, tuve que buscarlo debajo de la mesa, ya lo tenía y me giré para salir de ahí, sin embargo quedé petrificado al ver en dirección al asiento de mi tutor. La toalla le iba por encima de las rodillas, lo que figuraba que en la posición en la que se encontraba sentado el interior de la toalla quedaba completamente descubierto ante mis ojos. Volví a mirarlo desnudo. Sus piernas apuntaban a mi rostro. Casi inconscientemente, acerque mi cara a su entrepierna, rogando que no sintiera mi presencia en sus muslos. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, al parecer él no había sentido nada extraño aún, yo sólo pensaba en sus testículos que se encontraban a escasos centímetros de mí. Pero en un segundo reaccioné y me alejé sigilosamente, saliendo de ahí y regresando a mi asiento con el rubor invadiendo todo mi rostro.

-Entonces… ¿Te gustaron mis huevos?- Me dijo

-¿Eh?-

-Sí. Los huevos que te preparé.-

-Ah sí, son los mejores huevos que haya visto… es decir comido jeje claro.- Mi rostro sumamente nervioso era imposible de des apercibir.

-Ter-terminé mi desayuno, creo que debo ir a hacer mis deberes.-

-Me parece bien, repasa lo que estudiamos esta semana.-

Carlisle POV

Al terminar mi ducha me envolví en la toalla y fui en busca de Jasper para preguntarle si había hecho ruido en mi habitación mientras yo tomaba un baño, Sin embargo no me dio esa respuesta, sin darle importancia fui a preparar el desayuno. Hacía un calor espantoso, así que decidí mantenerme fresco.

Nos sentamos al comedor, Jasper parecía muy contento, al parecer tenía bastante apetito, le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras charlábamos pude observar como su vaso rodaba por la mesa, llegó al suelo y Jasper fue a por él. Segundos después recordé que lo único que cubría mi desnudez era aquella toalla, sin embargo yo sabía que al girar, Jasper vería a través de ella. Al propósito, mantuve mis piernas separadas unos cuántos centímetros y por un segundo creí sentir su cercanía en mi miembro. Deseaba que lo hiciera. Deseaba que Jasper tomara mi pene y lo tocara, quería sentir sus manos tocándome y acariciándomelo. No obstante observé a Jasper salir de debajo de la mesa, lucía muy nervioso. Entonces rápidamente caí en cuenta de que sí había visto lo que yo esperaba.

Pronto se fue a estudiar. Creo que debí ser menos egoísta. Por Dios, obligar a un muchacho a mirarte desnudo era incluso como un crimen. Debía hablar con él, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Jasper POV

Eso fue demasiado, no pude resistirlo entré al baño, me quité los pantalones y dejé que el placer inundara mi ser. Me masturbaba mientras imaginaba que hubiera pasado si hace unos minutos hubiera tomado el miembro de Carlisle y lo hubiera metido en mi boca, succionando y besándolo férreamente.

Carlisle POV

Por cada segundo que transcurría, la vergüenza me agobiaba, así que decidí que tenía que hablar con el muchacho. Entre en su habitación pero no lo vi por ninguna parte,, escuché ruidos en el baño, acerqué mi oído a la puerta. El chico gemía, al principio creí que se trataba de un lloriqueo, pero rápidamente noté que era placer. Jasper se estaba masturbando. Me decidí a dejarlo sólo, pero escuché algo que me dejó atónito. Él pronunciaba mi nombre. "Fóllame Carlisle" Decía el chico. Y eso fue suficiente para que fuera a por él.

Jasper POV

-Fóllame Carlisle.- Mis murmuros se convirtieron en pequeños gritos.

De pronto observé a Carlisle entrar. Dejé de tocarme y me quedé atónito ante él. Me miró por unos segundos y estaba dispuesto a inventarle una excusa, lo que fuese era mejor que eso.

-Carlisle…yo… no es lo que…-

Interrumpiendo mis débiles palabras se abalanzó contra mí y me atrapó en un beso apasionado, su lengua recorría mi boca desesperadamente. Después me miro una vez más y me dijo:

-Continúa.-

Me obligó a seguir con lo que no concluí antes de que el llegara. Vacilante volví a tocarme, me excitaba mientras él me veía. Retiró la toalla de su cintura y me dejó observarle completamente desnudo, con el pene enteramente erecto, era enorme y ya lo imaginaba dentro de mi boca.

Él apartó mis manos de mi pene y lo introdujo de golpe en su boca, succionaba y lamía mi miembro suavemente.

-Carlisle… no… no quiero correrme dentro de tu boca.-

-Está bien, no pasa nada, hazlo.-

Él siguió chupando y no pude contenerme más, el semen salía pero el no retiraba su rostro de entre mis piernas. Después me miró a los ojos satisfecho.

-Es tu turno.- me dijo- Pero antes…-

Me besó despacio conduciéndome de vuelta a la habitación. Desabotonó mi camisa y me tumbó en la cama. Besándome y acariciándome me susurró al oído. "usa esto"

De la cómoda a un lado de mi cama apareció entre sus dedos la tanga de elefantito, al notar mi reacción me miró con expresión suplicante. No tuve más elección que sonreírle en respuesta y arrebatarla de sus manos. Corrí al baño presuroso. Me coloqué la pequeña prenda, estaba sorprendido, pues en realidad mi pene lograba ocupar todo el espacio de la trompa del elefante, aunque debía reconocer que me quedaba un poco apretada, después de unos segundos me detuve a pensar en lo dichoso que era y la suerte que poseía por haberlo conocido. Ahora estaba listo para salir y enfrentarme a lo que fuera, confiaba en un hombre como Carlisle y confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Me paré en el marco de la puerta tratando de lucir sexy. Y al parecer lo conseguí, pues el semblante de mi tutor no era más que jadeos de excitación y ansia por mí y por mi cuerpo unido al suyo.

De un salto llegué hasta la cama y me monté en Carlisle plantándole un apasionado beso, sentía su pene erecto acariciar mis nalgas, bajé hasta su miembro y lo miré detenidamente, mi boca se hacía agua de tan solo tenerlo en mis manos, comencé a recorrerlo con la lengua, mientras observaba el semblante de Carlisle desbordando excitación y calor corpóreo.

Metí la cabeza de su pene en mi boca lamiéndola y succionando rápidamente. Inesperadamente él me quitó la tanga y me volcó quedando mi rostro contra la almohada. Él me contemplaba, a cuatro patas sus rodillas rozaban mis muslos. Fue bajando su cuerpo hacia mí rozando mi culo descubierto con su miembro, acariciándome con su erección, hasta que bajó completamente quedando sobre mí, piel a piel me susurró al oído.

-Levanta bien el culo.-

No me pude negar a obedecer aquella sensual orden, pronto él se incorporó de rodillas en la cama y con las dos manos acariciaba mis nalgas, poco después sentí sus labios besarlas suavemente, eso me excitaba más y más, le gemía suave ante aquellos movimientos que me hacían estallar de calor.

Con sus dos manos, separo mis glúteos acariciando mi ano con su barbilla, seguido de su lengua recorriendo mi orificio, era una sensación indescriptible, su húmeda lengua fue remplazada por dos de sus dedos.

-¡Ah! Eso dolió un poco.-

-No te preocupes, el dolor es sólo el principio, lo que sentirás será inolvidable, ¿Estas listo Jazz?

-Por supuesto, estoy listo para ti.-

Dicho lo anterior, comenzó a introducirme lo que sentí que era la cabeza de su miembro. Poco a poco lo metía entero, el dolor no fue demasiado, pues Carlisle lo hacía delicadamente, esa sensación de dolor se convertía en placer poco a poco.

Carlisle POV

Tenía mi pene completamente dentro de mi chico, Jazz ahora era completamente mío, le di un par de embestidas antes de acelerar el paso. Movía mis caderas mientras me sentía completamente dentro de él. Esperé por esto desde el primer momento en el que lo vi, aquella tarde semidesnudo en el salón de su casa, ahora lo tenía rendido a mí, suplicando hambriento por mi pene

-¡Más! Oh Carlisle, ¡dame más duro!- Me pedía el chico

-Te daré lo que pides.-

-¡Ay! Así eso así mmm ¡Es enorme!-

-Y es todo para ti Jasper.-

-Lo quiero entero ¡Oh diablos! Ah Fóllame ¡sí!-

-Ah Jasper ¡Oh! si

-Es delicioso mm Ah-

Los gemidos se prolongaron un tiempo más, hasta que Jasper me condujera al éxtasis total.

Jasper POV

Sentí todo el semen salir disparado en mi interior, lo que provocó que me corriera yo también. Al terminar dejando la cama repleta de fluidos corporales, me recosté sobre el pecho de Carlisle.

-Eso fue increíble.-

-Y aún no me has probado todo.- dijo riendo

-Estoy ansioso por la próxima clase señor tutor.-

Reímos los dos al unísono dejando como sello de aquella noche… un tierno beso. Estaba tan agradecido con la vida y con mis padres por la bendita coincidencia de darme un tutor como él, el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

**FIN…**

**Bueno mis querids lectores y lectoras aquí está el rotundo final del fic, espero que haya valido la pena su espera. No se preocupen harémos más!! Lol**

**Jaja**

**Diviértanse y tengan un muy buen dia… y si ven a Carlisle por ahí, intenten mirar sus ojos en vez de ir directo a sus pantalones jajaja**

**Saludos y hasta el próximo fic!**


End file.
